Chapter 389
The Name of Shihaku is the 389th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Ou Hon and Kan Jou cavalry units were attacking Shi Haku's rear. At Shi Haku's position his the commanders noticed the two enemy units attacking their rears were foolishly aiming for them. Kan Jou noticed more troops from Wei's additional reserves were moving to cut off the Gyoku Hou's path of retreat. And had all the troops halt. At their meeting Kan Jou explained, whether it was the war chariot's sudden attack. or the charge mounted by the cavalry, all of it was done as to keep them occupied there. By getting worked up and reacting to their attack as they did, you played right into the Wei's hand. Ou Hon stated that the enemy's defensive line should had been further in. Kan Jou explained that it meant the enemy chose to ride out and meet them there. Kan Jou then told Ou Hon it was still possible for them to avoid the encirclement. So he proposed Ou Hon order the men to disengage and sound the retreat. Ou Hon refused, saying they would proceed onward and take the enemy's commander's head. Ou Hon explained that the defensive formations that protected the enemy's rear had been pushed aside t the left and right. And if they assumed a wedge formation and charged into their ranks, it would be possible for them to reach the enemy commander. From there, all Ou Hon needed to do was slay him within three thrusts and they should still have plenty of time to escape the encirclement. Kan Jou thought Ou Hon's plan was impossible. He explained going that far in to clash with the enemy would make disengaging extremely difficult. Not to mention, they had no guarantee that Ou Hon would be able t slay him in such a short time span. Seeing as it was far too large of a gamble, Kan Jou advised Ou Hon to pull out immediately. Ou Hon frustrated of arguing, ignored Kan Jou. As he was about to charge the enemy, Kan Jou told him that Ou Sen would never attempt something so risky. Ou Hon asked his point? Kan Jou told him he was being too reckless with his life, and as the next in line to the Ou Family he should be more prudent with his decisions. Ou Hon told him the battlefield wasn't a place for personal sentiments such as those. And in any case, his decision had taken into account how much time they had to spare, as well as the strength of their cavalry. Ou Hon then went on to tell him to rest assure that he wasn't being reckless. And not to make light of the Gyoku Hou's strength. Kan Jou told Ou Hon the right wing wouldn't be able to accompany him. Ou Hon told him to do as he like, then made a charge for the enemy. Kan Jou was asked by one of his subordinates if his decision was okay? Kan Jou told him it wasn't as if Ou Sen sent him to the Gyoku Hou to safeguard Ou Hon. Ou Hon reflected on Ou Hon's earlier statement. Then had his men disengage. Ou Hon's cavalry unit was pushing forward with the enemy commander Shi Haku as their target. He ordered his men to pay no heed to the enemies along the way, and just focus on moving forward. Ban You told Ou Hon in the event that there really was one of the Wei fire dragon's up ahead. Then the flag bared the character "Shi." Ban You pointed out that the commander must have been the man rumored to have died long ago. Ou Hon knew what he was getting at, because their wasn't a single practitioner of the spear who didn't know the name of Shi Haku of Wei. Just then Shi Haku charged into Ou Hon's formation cutting down a multitude of his men. Ou Hon then used the dragon finger technique against him. Which he easily deflect using a dragon finger of his own. Ou Hon then used the dragon's nest technique, however Shi Haku managed to block every blow. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ou Hon *Kan Jou *Shi Haku *Ban You Notes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters